comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20191221020115
Pooh (Disney / Winnie The Pooh / Christopher Robin) vs Aka (Elder Scrolls) winnie the pooh's profile pooh's profile: tier: low 10c, possibly far higher with abilities, as well as other categories could be higher with abilities name: Pooh, Pooh Bear age: likely 5 as of "Winnie The Pooh's Great Adventure) gender: male classification: sentient bear powers and abilities: "disney-force (basically can do anything with imagination" (even if the character cannot think of it) (imagination manipulation and imagination manifestation but full control over it), specifically designated to this character because this character specifically stood for imagination), magic physiology, toon force (survived incredibly dangerous falls without damage), forever manipulation (can manipulate time, create time, and never run out of time no matter what situation he is in, also can reverse time without it being reverse time manipulation, forever manipulation is it's own thing where if time is reveresed it's not exactly "reversing time" but it allowing him to gain extra time or change it without changing the current time (changing minutes, exact hour, etc.), even though forever manipulation is not "reset time"-ability, a sub power of it is resetting time to whenever he chooses), another sub power of this is also https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Eternal_Transcendence attack potency: below average (on par with tig-er) speed: below average human lifting strength: below average human durability: universe+ level (100 acre woods was it's own universe and pooh tanked everything in that universe though those threats weren't exactly harmful there, like small less powerful bees, in any other universe those bees would've done universal+ level damage) intelligence: high (may seem naive but not, for the area what he is, he was able to communicate with a human child christopher robin who was a child prodigy, genius and wise beyond his years, should be comparable to him, so also clever as shown in his own quests) weaknesses: none notable though if christopher robin forgets him, then he ceases to exist (however this is impossible since christopher robin also was an animated character, and being of dreams despite being also human) equipment (added): short and shield -- stats equalized at tier 1A hax on, blitz on, bfr on, characters can leave location, starting distance: 15ft, location: large electrical city) base pooh (no other forms of this version, other versions though not included in this) base aka (no other forms, aka at tier 1A) -- pooh wins by imagination manipulation + imagination manifestation (counter all aka's extremely hax abilities like reality warping, intagibility, magic, and fate manipulation) '' '''pooh wins 10/10 (clean win, all necessary counters) ' pooh was able to match aka due to stat equalized but if stats were not equalized pooh still would not have lost and would've tied aka because of his "forever manipulation". However if it was alone eternal transcendence he would've lost becase eternal transcendence gives him higher durability overtime, not currently during the battle, therefore his durability would not have been increased during the battle, but since this in't the case pooh's forever manipulation doesn't provide extra durability but basically provides a extremely hax defensive immunity so pooh still would not have lost if the stats were not equalized.